


Holiday Kiss

by Fantasy_in_the_Blood



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, F/F, Lena's a punk, Tumblr Prompt, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_in_the_Blood/pseuds/Fantasy_in_the_Blood
Summary: “I don’t know what’s the worst thing about kissing you, your tongue, your dry mouth, your beard, your red lipstick, your smoker breath or your attitude.”Little present for narraboths on tumblr based on one of their posts
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 271





	Holiday Kiss

She’s not sure how she always gets stuck with this horrible shift. Well, that’s a lie. If she’s being honest with herself, Kara knows exactly why her manager at Great Wall Supermarket put her on the schedule today. Her sunny, eager-to-please demeanor has gotten her stuck in more than one sticky situation over the years, and Kevin knows that she wouldn’t protest working the store Santa shift on Christmas Eve. At least to his face.

She grumbles as she changes in the back room, pulling on the red and white outfit that usually filled her with such excitement and holiday spirit. 

Kara loves pretending to be Santa Claus to the kids that come by the store, joking around with them and going beyond the simple donation collection mission that the position entails. She even bought a fake beard to really complete the look! Afterall, Santa is known for his beard.

The real issue is that today is Christmas Eve. Or well, not that it’s Christmas Eve, so much that because it’s Christmas Eve it means that the bar next door is throwing their annual Holiday party, where drinks are half off in the afternoon before the bar closes for the holiday.

As Kara sets up her stand outside, she can see the lights already on inside despite the early hour. It’s a nice bar. Well, nice enough. Kara certainly wouldn’t go there, but she’s not really one for drinks anyways. This bar usually draws in a bit of a rougher crowd – high schoolers looking to be edgy, motorcyclists in grungy jean jackets, and leather-wearing punks all looking for a place to drink and socialize.

Kara’s just finished setting up when the first store-goer arrives, and she’s quickly lost in the mindless act of being Santa. It’s not until she hears a rasping voice call out that she realizes that she’s here.

“Hey Santa, gonna let me sit on your lap?”

Her face flushes as she turns to meet vibrant green eyes framed by heavy eyeliner. The woman laughs as she catches sight of Kara’s face. Kara straightens up before resolutely looking away, refusing to play her games this year.

After a pause, she calls out again. “Oh come on, don’t you wanna see my North Pole?”

A mother hurriedly pulls her child past as Kara whips around to glare at the woman where she’s lounging against the concrete wall, cigarette curled in her hand. She takes a draw off it and grins at Kara, blowing the smoke her way.

Wrinkling her nose slightly, Kara finally gives in to impulse and marches over to the woman. “What do you think you’re doing?” she hisses. “There are kids around! Leave me alone, I’m working.”

Lena reaches out to tug on her beard playfully as she stubs out her cigarette on the wall. Her lipstick is vibrant but slightly smudged from smoking, and her teeth glint as she smiles.

“Lighten up a little, Kara.”

Kara huffed. “I was perfectly lightened up before you showed up to distract me, thank you very much.”

Lena rolled her eyes and yanked on the beard, putting it on quickly and ignoring Kara’s yelp of protest. She quirked a studded brow. “Am I hot with this beard?”

Kara gaped for a second before slapping lightly at Lena’s shoulder. “Stop misbehaving.”

Lena gently grabbed the front of Kara’s costume, pulling her forward and tilting her head up.

“Why? You gonna have to put me on your naughty list?” Her voice dropped an octave as she leaned forward towards Kara’s ear. “Are you going to punish me?”

A choked noise escaped Kara’s throat before her lips were finally on Lena’s, kissing her deeply against the gritty wall of the bar. Lena responded quickly, licking into her mouth and leaning forward. She pulled away after a moment, noting the dark glint in Lena’s eyes and the lipstick smudged off her mouth.

She licked her lips before stepping back and trying to compose herself. “I don’t know what’s the worst thing about kissing you, your tongue, your dry mouth, your beard, your red lipstick, your smoker breath or your attitude. You’re horrible.”

Lena laughed and pulled off the beard, chucking it towards Kara’s face. “Yea, yea, whatever. You love me. Go finish your shift so we can leave.”

Kara let a grin slip and started to back away slowly before turning around and heading back to the store. Yea, she knows exactly why she ‘gets stuck’ with this shift.


End file.
